I Promise To Protect
by XbuttonsX
Summary: I love you too much for you to keep doing this, Dem," Will the red-head be able to save his friend from the abusive boyfriend, Saix? What happened to all the teachers? Why will no one help these poor lost boys? Find out. Rated M for violence and language.


I don't own Axel, Demyx or Saix. Or anyone/anything from KH!

Blood. Seeping. Dripping down his face.

He could feel the slick red liquid licking down his blond spiky hair. As his head smashed against the ground again he could feel the pain of the lumps already swelling. He could no longer see anything but the insides of his puffed up eyes.

He couldn't struggle. He could only lay there and wait for the next flurry of punches.

_'What did I do this time? He must just be venting again. Why did I have to come in today? Why didn't I listen to him? Why is he attacking me in the hallway today? Why is no one helping me?'_ Demyx questioned his mind as he felt the fist leave another lump on his head. He cringed, wanting to slip into unconsciousness. Why did it never come when he needed it?

More blood. That was the only thing he could see right now. Blood. Seeping into his closed lids, giving the hallway a distinct red hue. A boy appeared on the outskirts of the crowd, his red hair barely a different shade than the rest of his world. The last thing he remembered seeing was the red haired boy lunge forward, then darkness.

-

-

-

_"Why are you doing this to yourself, man? One of these times you're gonna get killed. I won't be there every time to save your ass," Axel warned as he put a bag of frozen peas on the blonds temple. Demyx smirked then groaned. Any movement seared at his swollen face, tearing open the scabbing tears._

_Axel tenderly held his friend from behind and guided him to sit on his couch. "This may sound cliché, but I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been near-by. I didn't even realize I was screaming. No one ever comes to my aid except you."_

_"Just be glad I won't ever turn my back on you."_

_"You aren't sick of finding me and dragging me back home, when I have a really bad night?"_

_Axel gently put his chin to the back of the blonds neck, breathing lightly against his ear._

_"Yeah, I'm sick of it. I don't want you getting hurt so bad. It kills me inside to know that I came too late when I see you this bad. Please. Make me a promise. Promise me that you won't ever get involved with him again. Please. I don't even know why you do. He keeps hurting you."_

_"He's not all bad. There are more good times then bad."_

_"Promise me though."_

_"I promise, I promise. I'm sorry you have to do this for me Axel. I'm so sorry."_

-

-

-

"Get the fuck off him!" Axel screamed, tearing through the crowd. He hauled Saix up by the collar of his shirt, ripping him off an unconscious Demyx. Saix struggled for a second before he realized who had a hold of him. Axel took his free hand and punched him hard in the face, making blood start to run from the broken nose he had caused. He threw the man to the ground, pouncing on top of him and starting to beat him into the ground. He soon felt others start to grab at him, trying to get him to stop, but he wouldn't, couldn't.

"Get off me! Get off me! I need to hurt this guy!" and with that Axel chomped down on Saix's left ear, causing the blue haired man to cry out in pain. With the ear still in his mouth, Axel began to hiss harshly, "I will kill you, you son of a bitch! You haven't learned yet to _stay away _from Demyx! He deserves so much better!"

He could hear people yelling, screaming, crying for him to leave Saix alone. But he wouldn't. He couldn't. Not again. He would never let this man touch his best friend again! Feeling the strength of numbers against him, he tore threw the ear he had been clenching with his teeth and let a piece dangle before being pulled off his prey. He struggled again as soon as he saw Demyx's motionless body on the ground.

"Why are you all stopping this now?! Why did you not care when he was pummelling my friend into the ground?" Axel demanded as even more hands balled at him. He knew why. He knew that no one cared about the fiery red and his wanna be friend; no one cared that they had feelings of their own. That was why it didn't surprise him one bit that students, either younger or older then himself, all part of Saix's worshiping group, started to restrain him. They needed revenge for someone befouling their leader, their unbeatable leader.

-

-

-

_"I won't ever let him hurt you again. You're too precious to keep getting all bruised up like this." Axel muttered, pulling a sobbing, bleeding Demyx into his arms. "There. You're okay. I'm here."_

_Demyx snuggled his face into the crook of Axel's neck, letting the red-head hold him. He didn't care that he was crying right now. All he knew was that he needed someone to just be there for him. no one blaming him or hitting him or calling him names; he just needed someone like Axel. They sat on Axel's soft bed and the red-head pulled his friend closer, making sure the blond knew he was there. in each others arms, they finally drifted to sleep, knowing they would always protect one another._

_"I love you too much for you to keep doing this, Dem," Axel hushed when he could feel Demyx's breath slow and even out, indicating sleep, all sobbing stopped. Axel laid his chin back down in the soft blond hair, sighing quietly to himself. "I promise I'll protect you."_

-

-

-

Fire erupted from each hit he took. All he cared was that Demyx would not wake up to see this; would not see him hurting the way he was now. Blood began to drip from his mouth and temple. His stomach was numb from all the punches and kicks it had endured thus far. All he wanted was for them to be done. He had given up struggling long ago. There was no reason to fight against something that had you out numbered and overpowered. It didn't help either if you were being held up by four people.

"Stop. _I_ want to do this," came a voice that Axel knew well. He looked up to see Saix shifting towards him. He forced one of his cocky smirks onto his face, ignoring the searing pain it caused.

"Y-You .. Bastard." Axel spit out. A drop of the red heads crimson blood landed amongst the stream of liquid making its way down Saix's face, dripping softly on the floor. Breathing heavily, Saix began to draw back his arm, getting ready to strike.

"S-Stop. P-Please."

Axel's face lost any color it had as he heard the weak voice from the floor. He looked down in horror to see his friend attempting to stagger to his feet. Axel began to fight against his captors, willing them to fight back so he could at least get free then.

"What if I _don't_ stop? What if I pound him into the ground like I do to you? What would _you_ do to _me_?" Saix flaunted evilly. Demyx gave him a cold hard glare.

"No more sex. No more Demyx the fuck toy. Just you being lonely."

Saix laughed. He laughed so hard it hurt. Axel took the opportunity as it was granted to him. As the whole hall erupted into laughter provoked by the blonds statement, the red-head finally stole himself away, going to the aid of his best friend, his now not-such-a-coward-after-all best friend.

"You know I don't need you, right?!" Saix growled out after he caught his breath again. "You know I could have any fuck toy in the school. And that's why you stay with me. Because I own you, bitch."

Demyx glared at the blue haired man, panting heavily from anger, exhaustion and pain. His hands began to shake followed by full body tremors. No more. He couldn't take any more.

"No one owns me!" Demyx hissed through clenched teeth. "I am my own man, my own being! No one deserves to own me!"

With that, Demyx strode towards Saix and punched him square in the jaw, turned around, grabbed Axel and then hobbled away, through the awestruck crowd.

-

-

-

"Wow. That's all I can say. Wow. I think that that little show of dominance changed everyone's thoughts about, my little coward."

Demyx blushed, laying down on the couch beside Axel, turning the TV on as he went.

"It wasn't that great. I had to do it. He was gonna hurt you even more. I don't like seeing _you _hurt. I think that was a first too. Invincible as you are."

"So you're done now? No more going back to him? No more getting hurt? I won't have to be Mister Hero anymore, riiiight?"

Demyx blushed deeper and lowered his head then whispered in a mock defeated tone, "No, sir."

"Good."

"But I like it when you're Mister Hero. It makes me feel a lot better knowing someone cares enough about me to beat a guy to death just because he hurts me. I like knowing you're there."

"You know I'll always be here. I won't be leavin any time soon. You know that."

"I know. Thank you."

Demyx leaned into Axel, laying his head on the red-heads chest as a movie began to play. Axel put his chin in the blond hair, kissing Demyx's head lightly.

-

-

-

_I'll always be there for you._

_**...**_

A/N: Wow. I wanna know what it is you think of it. I woke my parents up really late last night so I could try to get this done for today. I like it, except for the fact that both Demyx and Axel get hurt! :( Sorry that everyone was OOC. Couldn't help it with Saix. I don't even know the guy. lmao


End file.
